<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything to Make it Better by Siriusly_AnArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325265">Anything to Make it Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist'>Siriusly_AnArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Markiplier Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mark being Mark, Mark is a sweetheart, Markiplier gives Reader a hug, Reader Needs a Hug, Sadness, mentions of emotional and physical abuse at the hands of some random douchebag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a lucid dream I woke up from. I’m a huge Markiplier fan and I think he’s a really cute and funny human being who is also kind and caring.</p><p>The dream: Reader is sitting in a hallway at a convention having a panic attack when Mark and his friends and crew see her crying and hyperventilating. Mark goes over and crouches down to ask what’s wrong and notices the paid VIP badge attached to the lanyard around her neck, meaning she had paid extra to be able to meet him and the others in one of the VIP meet and greet rooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markiplier | Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Markiplier Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything to Make it Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance to my readers who are waiting ever so patiently for me to update my stories, which includes The Girl Without a Mark, Sweet Iron and Rescue me. I’m sorry guys, I really wanna continue but I get major writers block every time I look at them despite having so many ideas for them. So until I can kick my creative brain into gear, y’all get to enjoy little one shots that I simply can’t leave alone.</p><p>I love you guys, stay safe and be healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” he says softly so as not to startle her. “Are you okay?” She looked up at him with such emotional pain in her eyes that it made him hurt for her. </p><p>“I-I wa-was just minding my o-own business when th-this guy came up t-to me and got in my face, and h-he was calling me na-names and then he gr-grabbed me by the front of m-my shirt and h-he h-h-hit me. A-and I d-do-dont know why,” she managed to get out in between her rapid, shallow breaths, then turned her face towards his left, showing a bright red handprint as fresh tears rolled down her face. “I c-couldn’t do anything.” The fear in her voice from being helpless tugged at his heart. </p><p>“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Mark gently placed his hand on top of hers where it rested on her knee. “If you know what he looked like and what he was wearing we’ll give his description to security. I see you have a VIP badge so that you could meet us.” He smiled gently and she gave a small hiccuping laugh as she attempted to gain control over her breathing. </p><p>“This is n-not h-how I wanted to m-meet you.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Mark replied. “We can always have a redo.” He stood and then offered his hand, saying with a smile, “Hi, I’m Mark Fischbach, would you like to come hang out with me and my friends?” She gave a small laugh as she dried her face, wincing as she accidentally rubbed the handprint on her cheek before grabbing his hand and letting him help her to her feet. </p><p>“Hello, M-Mark,” she said once she was standing. “I’m Yn, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She looked down for a second, then raised her bright eyes to his, a vulnerable look on her face. </p><p>“Could I have a hug?” she whispered, voice raspy from tears. Mark opened his arms and met her wrap hers around him before doing the same to her feet.</p><p>“Hug given,” Mark rumbled with the deeper side of his voice. “I’m sorry you had such a shit beginning to this con, Yn. If there’s anything I can do to make it better let me know.”</p><p>“You’re already doing it,” came the soft reply.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>